City of DeathEaters
by Narya
Summary: Los muggles también tienen magia y ésta está en la música. ¿Podrá Draco resistirse a ella? Dedicado a todos aquellos que no pueden vivir sin su propia banda sonora... Reposteado.


Jamás me gustó la música

Jamás me gustó la música. De ningún tipo.

Mi padre jamás aceptó que la música entrara a nuestro hogar pues la música había sido creada por los muggles, por lo tanto, tener música sonando en nuestro hogar era rebajarse a su categoría. Así me lo hizo entender, y así lo entendí por mucho tiempo... hasta que un día, en uno de esas redadas que hacíamos, semana a semana, tuve la oportunidad de escuchar algo de esa música que me estuvo prohibida durante veintidós años.

La casa que íbamos a atacar era aparentemente muggle -uno nunca sabe, con tanto sangre sucia escondiéndose-. En ella vivían un matrimonio, una hija adolescente, un niño que iba a la primaria, un perro y un gato.

Entramos por el patio trasero, cuidando de no ser vistos ni oídos.

"Adelántate tú, Draco" dijo mi padre "iremos cuando nos des la señal de que son muggles. Cerciórate bien" me pidió.

Caminé intentando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Me aproximé a una ventana abierta y traté de escuchar de qué hablaban. Si la palabra "Magia" estaba entre sus diálogos nos iríamos inmediatamente. Hoy en día matar magos así como así era muy difícil, el ministerio aparecía en el lugar del crimen demasiado rápido...

Por la ventana vi a una chica, la más cautivadora que había visto hasta entonces. Su cabello danzaba tras ella, mientras ella giraba en la habitación al compás de una canción que yo no podía escuchar. Tenía los ojos de una mujer enamorada, los labios de una amante fecunda y las manos de una niña que aún tiene mucho por soñar. No había ninguna mujer tan especial como ella en este mundo.

La idea de que un grupo de hombres estaban a punto de entrar a acabar con ella me era repugnante.

Abrí con cuidado la ventana, tanto para respirar su aire como para acercarme un poco más. Las palabras de una canción muggle tocaron mis oídos a medida que me acercaba. No pude dejar de notar la letra de la canción. Esta me dio escalofríos y sentí como un nudo se instalaba en mi garganta y las ganas de llorar empezaban a luchar contra mi sentido común. Seguí escuchando sin moverme por miedo a llorar allí mismo.

_Y daría la eternidad por tocarte_

_Porque sé que de alguna manera me sientes_

_Eres lo más cercano al cielo que jamás estaré_

_Y ahora mismo no me quiero ir a casa_

_Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento_

_Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida_

_Porque tarde o temprano se acaba_

_Sólo no quiero extrañarte esta noche _

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea _

_Porque no creo que entenderían _

_Cuando todo se hace para romperse _

_Sólo quiero que sepas quien soy._

No sabía qué parte de la canción era, ni quién la cantaba, ó cuál era el nombre; pero sabía que esa canción me producía algo. Las palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza, y aunque sabía que tenía a todo un grupo de mortífagos a mi espalda no pude hacer nada para evitar quedarme escuchando, cautivado por la letra, la melodía… el cabello de la chica que suavemente se movía marcando el compás.

Un silbido de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Yo negué con la cabeza, tratando inconcientemente de pedirles que los dejaran en paz. Los mortífagos entendieron lo contrario, siguiendo a mi padre avanzaron a paso rápido dejándome a un lado.

Entraron a la casa haciendo explotar la puerta. Una señora salió de una habitación muy asustada, y la chica dejó de bailar para mirar a su puerta horrorizada. Alzaron sus varitas y en un segundo los mataron a todos. Mi padre iba a hacer aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

Yo me quedaría a hacerla esta vez.

Tenía un plan.

Los mortífagos y mi padre salieron con paso presuroso. Yo no esperé a que ellos se fueran para ir a esas cosas donde los muggles tocaban su música y me llevé algo que tenía entendido se llamaba cd, hice la Marca Tenebrosa y salí de la casa tan pronto como me fue posible.

Al llegar a mi departamento traté de encontrar algo con que hacer funcionar CD que había robado a los muggles. Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo y decidí que, como no tenía nada donde escucharlo iría a algún lugar muggle a escucharlo. Debía haber lugares para ello, tenía que haberlos.

En una calle de Londres encontré un café donde aparentemente habían computadores para ser rentados por minutos u horas. En un cartel anunciaban que había lectores de CD, así que entré, pagué con algunas monedas muggles por el servicio y me instalé frente a lo que parecía ser una caja plástica de color negro y en la que se movía una flecha indicando dibujos en ella que no me daban a entender nada.

Supongo que mi cara debe haber sido de total confusión, pues un tipo al lado mío me miró y me preguntó extrañado.

"No tienes idea como se usa ¿cierto?" yo asentí con la cabeza algo avergonzado, tanto por el hecho de no saber como el que un muggle supiera más que yo. El tipo junto a mi se acercó y apretó un botón. Un compartimiento de la caja se desprendió y salió fuera lentamente.

"Pon el cd allí" dijo señalándome lo que había salido "No, por el otro lado, dalo vuelta".

Una pequeña "ventana" de color negro apareció en la "pantalla" al momento en que empezó a sonar música por la caja esa. Respiré profundo pensando que quizás era esa la canción que había escuchado y que tanto me había gustado. Pero esperé por media hora y la canción nunca aparecía. El Cd ya había dado varias tonadas, pero la canción nunca aparecía.

Una chica con una bandeja y un delantal se acercó a mí y me dijo:

"Tu tiempo se acabó. ¿Quieres más tiempo o te vas a ir?" le miré con odio.

Esa cosa que había robado no me había dado ninguna pista sobre la canción que buscaba, la mesera no tenía la culpa, pero aún así la odiaba. Me puse de pie rápidamente y salí del local chocando con alguna gente en el camino.

En la calle un muggle caminaba moviendo la cabeza negativamente todo el rato. Había unas cosas en sus orejas de las que salía sonido. Esas cosas estaban conectadas con algo redondo que colgaba de su cinturón. Con eso podría escuchar el Cd, estaba seguro.

Tomé al muggle de la mano y lo atraje a un callejón oscuro. El muggle trató de resistirse a mi toque, pero yo era más fuerte. Saqué mi varita y lo maté rápidamente. Tomé el objeto que me había llamado la atención y me aparecí en la calle frente a mi departamento.

Las antorchas del departamento se prendieron en el momento en que abrí la puerta. Me senté el sillón más cómodo de mi living y me puse en las orejas esa cosa que el muggle llevaba. Aún estaba andando. Un sonido estridente de guitarras sonó dentro de mis oídos y me lo saqué rápidamente. Traté de apretar botones de la cosa (que en su parte delantera tenía escrito: personal CD) y después de cerca de media hora logré que la "música" se calmara. Escuché entero el Cd del muggle dueño del aparato, pero tampoco tenía la canción que yo buscaba.

Cuando el Cd se terminó y yo no tenía más que hacer no pude sino preguntarme qué demonios estaba haciendo: yo, Draco Malfoy, siendo así de dependiente de la música muggle. Mi padre debía saber de qué hablaba cuando me prohibió escucharla...

Pero yo no era mi padre, y la música ya me había lavado el cerebro, estaba en mis neuronas y de allí no podría sacarla ni con un hechizo desmemorizador. Fueron semanas en que les robaba a los muggles sus cassettes y cassetteras, sus CDs y sus personal stereo sólo con la intención de escuchar la canción nuevamente.

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Me dediqué entonces, tal como mi padre, a matar muggles. Pero no por diversión. Por rabia, por venganza, por el hecho de que ellos tenían la música y sabían de lo que hablaban, podían escucharla día y noche, mientras dormían o trabajaban, caminaban, estudiaban, ó lo que fuera. Sentí ira hacia ellos, los odiaba con toda mi alma. Ellos tenían lo único que yo había amado (la canción que tanto me unía con la chica) y lo conservaban para ellos, escondiéndomela cada vez que podían.

Cierto día, en otra redada, volví a escuchar la canción.

Ese día solo éramos mi padre y yo. Ingresamos a la casa sin saber quién vivía allí. Entramos sumamente silenciosos, este era un ataque sorpresa y sólo por diversión.

Entramos al living de la casa para encontrarnos con un hombre sentado en un sillón, cantando una canción mientras la escuchaba en la radio.

Era _esa_ canción.

Mi padre me dijo el plan. Matar al dueño de casa, invocar la Marca Tenebrosa e irnos tan rápido como pudiéramos. Pero ahora, al menos para mí, el plan había cambiado. Tenía que saber cual era el nombre de la canción y quién la cantaba, y si eso significaba tener que hablar con el dueño de casa, lo haría, aunque tuviera que matar a mi padre en el camino.

Saqué a mi padre de la casa, y en el patio de esta lo maté silenciosamente. Rogando con toda mi alma que el dueño no hubiese visto las luces y resplandores verdes y fuese a averiguar que pasaba. Entré a la casa y sin ningún disimulo me acerqué al tipo en el sillón.

Pelo negro, ojos verdes, cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry Potter me miraba horrorizado desde el sillón.

"Hola, Potter" le dije mostrándole mi varita jugar entre mis dedos.

"¿Co... cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" preguntó asustado.

"No lo sabía. Pensaba matar a los muggles que vivieran acá, pero... ¡vaya! ¿Mira si no es buena mi suerte que encuentro tu escondite sin querer?" dije sarcásticamente mientras me sentaba en el sillón frente a él.

"¿Y qué quieres?" preguntó, seguramente pensando en dónde tenía su varita.

"Por ahora dos cosas" dije muy tranquilo.

"¿Cuáles?" preguntó él, sin sentirse muy seguro. Probablemente había dejado su varita en otra habitación.

"Primero saber cuál es el nombre de la canción que escuchas" dije señalando su equipo de música.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó él asombrado. Sólo moví la cabeza animándolo a responder: "La canción se llama Iris, es de Goo Goo Dolls. Sale en la película City of Angels" dijo el sin quitar sus ojos de los míos "¿Qué es lo otro?" preguntó asustado.

"Matarte y llevarte ante Voldemort" dije sonriendo, mientras le apuntaba con mi varita y murmuraba "Avada Kedavra"

Ese día no había sido tan malo. Maté dos pájaros de un tiro. Tenía mi canción y había matado a Potter. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir un mortífago?

La canción entera, solo para mí.

Robé algo de dinero muggle de los bolsillos de Potter y ese mismo día fui a comprar un cd de Goo Goo Dolls con esa canción. Encanté mi casa para que siempre sonara esa canción. Quizás algún día me pudiese cansar de ella, pero no creía que fuese dentro de poco.

Por ahora, era el mortífago más feliz de toda la historia de la Magia.


End file.
